


realm un-eternal

by myrskytuuli



Series: Hetalia avengers short stories [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrskytuuli/pseuds/myrskytuuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard ponders past, present and future</p>
            </blockquote>





	realm un-eternal

After Heimdall resumes his place at the end of the rainbow bridge, he notices the silence. It has never bothered him in the past, but now, after the noisiness of earth, he notices the silence. Has it always been this silent?

Heimdall lets himself turn more into Asgard than Heimdall, letting his essence spread, his senses settle over his land. Let’s himself sense and see everything going on in his land.

It is a lie that he would have all seeing eyes, but it is a lie that helps protect the monarchy and the land by proxy. He might not be able to see what happens outside his borders, but the rumours keeps the citizens happy. After all this is Asgard and Asgard is the greatest and the most powerful realm that there is or ever was, or ever will be.

But Heimdall can’t reach the calm trance he has become used to ever since the monarchy found a way to use him as a guard. He cannot let go of Heimdall to become the watchman.

He keeps thinking back to earth, to its chaotic inhabitants, full of vibrant colour and life. Such fleeting life, filled with so much passion. America wasn’t even halfway to his first millennium, but already he had claimed the loyalty of the crown prince of Asgard, in a way Asgard feared that he never could. They were so incredibly fluid, their people living such fleeting lives that wars fought not a century ago could be easily forgotten and forgiven.

Asgard tried to remember what it had been like when he had been young. Before being a hegemony. Before the monarchy even, long, long time ago. Sometimes he almost remembered faint voices that might have been his siblings that he might have devoured to become strong. He could almost remember the strong arms of Niflheim, his first guardian, lifting Asgard up.

Asgard tried not to remember the time when he had had a companion, a friend like no other. Instead Asgard tried turning his eyes towards the space, where the vanaheimian lot were, proud sisters who would stab you in the back as fast as lay with you. Beautiful vanaheimians, who loathed Asgard behind his back, he knew. He looked at Svartalheim and remembered the darkness. Remembered the insane empire of dark elves that had lived there. He looked at the space where the most loathsome creature in all the nine realms lived, the monster, the savage.

_Oh don’t worry, I will always be there, we won’t have to be alone, we’ll have each other._

Jotunheim was a scourge upon the universe, but Asgard was glad that the miserable planet was still there. When Loki, the abominable bastard, had turned the Bifrost against Jotunheim, Asgard had regretted allowing the allfather keep his baby monster. It was one of Jotunheims, of course it would go bad.

_You think this war is my fault! Go look yourself in the mirror if you want to see a monster!_

But Jotunheim was not allowed to be killed by some offshoot of the royal line. What miserable end it would be, to be killed by one of your own. No, When Jotunheim’s time would come, it would be delivered by Asgard himself.

_Tonight, I’ll call you Heimdall, if you call me Ymir._

No, Asgard did not want to think of Jotunheim, he hadn’t wanted to think of Jotunheim for a long, long time now.

_I’ll call you Heimdall, if you call me Ymir._

Instead he thought of Midgard. He wondered if in the next millennium the midgardians would devour and kill each other, until a new representation would be born. A proper realm, like had happened in countless other planets. The Vanaheimian sisters were an expectation and they had several moons and satellite planets under their influence. For one small planet to host hundreds of cultures, all so distinctively different, seemed impossible, seemed dangerous, but there they were.

_Of course I’ll stay the night Asgard. You only ever had to ask!_

The Midgardian personifications were small, and anyone could see that by dividing their planet’s power amongst so many would leave them weak. They would never compete with Asgard, or even with Muspelheim, when it came to galactical power. There would never be a Midgardian hegemony when it was already so divided. But still…they had been so incredibly free at the same time. Asgard could never imagine that his king would let his realm have such un-interfered and free exchanges with other personifications. The humans seemed to treat their nations like persons instead of as idols or weapons.

Once again it seemed to point towards the midgardian’s lack of wisdom, to not use their nations to their full potential, but it elected curiosity in the realm eternal. The chaos, the innovation, which came with their fragile lives. It was a steady beat of something that spread into the minds of the citizens of the golden realm. That insignificant realm suddenly seemed to be on everyone’s minds, from the servant to the smith, as rumours flew and as the curiosity of the people grew. Asgard was changing, or at least harboured dreams of changing.

_Hi! My name’s Jotunheim! Who’re you?_

Soon it would be time for King Thor to take the throne and maybe by then the curiosity of the people would be great enough for Asgard to try something new, to meet new friends, to reconcile with the old ones.

 

 


End file.
